Pokemon Version of the Lion King
by snowfrost97
Summary: Just what the title says, nothing more. Some characters will remain the same, they'll just be a human version of themselves. I warn you, I WILL break some rules of the movie at parts. As for the categories I chose, I really couldn't think of anything else.
1. I Know That Your Powers Of Retention,

Chapter One: Reggie and Paul

Paul glared spitefully at the scenery. Standing up on Pride Rock was his brother, Reggie, and his wife, Sarabi. Just to top off his anger, that Magikarp of a son, Simba, was present, smiling as he embraced all the trainers and Pokemon bowing down before him as the to-be Poke Master. Seeing enough of this agony, Paul turned around and retreated to the dark shadows of the cave. _You only became the Master because father feared me for my power._ He clenched his fists tightly._ I'm the rightful Master of the Pride League, and you know it._  
Paul scanned the cave for something to take his rage out on. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a Chimchar, tentatively poking its head outside of the hole and then darting back inside. Smirking, Paul dug out a Pokeball from his pocket and sent out Ursaring.

"Wait," He commanded. The Hibernator Pokemon nodded and leaned against the cave wall. A few minutes later, the Chimchar slowly crawled out of the hole again. It sniffed around, and checked its surroundings. Sensing something was off, it stopped and sniffed in Paul's direction. Whump! Ursaring grabbed the Chimp Pokemon by its hind leg and let it dangle in his grasp. Grunting, he walked over to Paul, bringing Chimchar within his sight.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Paul sneered sadistically as he watched the Pokemon struggle in vain. "You see I-well I-shall never be king, huh." Ursaring dropped the Pokemon for a few seconds and caught it with his other paw.

"And you," Paul circled the hanging Chimchar. "Will never see the light of another day." He snickered darkly. "Ursaring, use Bite." The Hibernator Pokemon lifted Chimchar over his jaw and opened his mouth. Suddenly, a Pikachu's Thunderbolt shot past his head, missing him by an inch.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with your food?" A stern yet annoying voice spoke from behind. Frowning, Paul turned around to see Ash and his Pikachu walking towards them, none too happy. The Chimchar fell to the ground and Paul snapped, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce," Ash folded his arms in displeasure. "That Poke Master Reggie's on his way. You better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." The Chimchar, now realizing its freedom, began to scamper away, catching Paul's attention.

"Oh look, Ash," He watched the Pokemon retreat into its hole. "You made me lose my friend."

"Ha!" Ash scoffed and Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder. "You're gonna lose more than that when Reggie's done with you! He's madder than a Hippowdon with a hernia."

"Ooh," Paul replied menacingly, he looked intently at Ursaring. "I quiver with fear..." Flexing his claws, Ursaring began to advance towards them with a predatory look in his eyes.

"W-wait, Paul," Ash and Pikachu began to back away from the massive Pokemon. "You know better-HELP!" Roaring, Ursaring grabbed the duo by their chests and pinned them down on the ground.

"Paul!" Reggie shouted from afar. Pretending to look nonchalant, Paul shut his eyes and answered, "Hm-hm-hm-hm?"

"Let them go," Reggie ordered calmly.

"Awesome save, Reggie!" Ash complimented, his voice was strained. Paul snapped his fingers and Ursaring picked up Ash and Pikachu and "gently" threw them aside.

"Ugh..." Ash muttered as he rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Why," Paul greeted as Reggie entered the cave. "If it isn't my brother, descending from on high to mingle with the weaklings."

Undeterred, Reggie stated, "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba."

"That was today?" Paul asked with false surprise. "I feel simply awful." Ursaring scratched his claws against the wall, emitting a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard. Ash and Pikachu winced and covered their ears. "It must have...slipped my mind."

"Yeah," Ash rolled his eyes, knowing his former rival was bluffing. "Well, as the Master's brother, you should've been first in line!" Huffing, Ursaring spun around and swiped at Ash, the young boy managed to jump back in time and hurried over to Reggie's side.

"I was first in line," Paul stated bitterly. "Until the little Feebas was born."

"That_ Feebas_," Reggie towered over his younger brother. "Is my son, and your future Master."

"Yes," Paul hissed. "I should practice my curtsy." He returned Ursaring and began to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Paul!" Reggie warned.

"No, Reggie," Paul halted and slightly faced his brother. "You shouldn't turn your back on me." Before the purple-haired teen could blink, he found himself against the wall with Reggie readying a fist to his face.

"Are you challenging me?" Reggie questioned icily.

Laughing, Paul responded, "Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity," Ash strode up to him. "How come?"

"Well as far as battles go," Paul broke away from Reggie's grasp with ease. "I got the Luxray share." Being mean, he gave a cold-blooded stare at Ash, intimidating him. "However," Paul refocused his gaze back to Reggie. "When it comes to brute strength..."

Paul lowered his head a little and sighed, "I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool." With that, he put Ursaring's Pokeball back in his pocket and slunk away like an alley cat.

"Hmph," Ash exhaled. "There's one in every region, Reggie. Heck, two in mine actually; and they've tried to take Pikachu for decades now."

"Hmm," Reggie closed his eyes wistfully. "What am I going to do with him?"

After a brief moment of silence, Ash teased, "He'd make a cool-looking throw rug."

"Ash!" Reggie chided playfully.

"Just think," Ash grinned. "Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat'em!"

* * *

The soft thunder and lightning did not bother Bibarel from her work. Humming a small tune, she bit off the top half of a fruit and used the juice to paint a caveman-style drawing of Simba's face on the tree trunk.

"Hmm..." She mumbled as he knew something was missing from the drawing. In a second, realization hit her and she broke open another fruit. Bibarel dipped her stubby little finger in the juice and painted the white color across Simba's head.

"Ahh," She smiled in content. "Simba."


	2. Are As Wet As A Warthog's Backside

Chapter Two: "Before Sunrise, He's Yours..."

At the break of dawn, a kid with ebony-purple hair stood at the edge of Pride Rock, gazing at the land below._ Dad said he'd show me before sunrise,_ Reggie's son rolled through his head. _Better wake him up now, before he forgets._

"Dad!" He cried out through the spacious, dim den. _How does he sleep all day and night?_ "Dad!"

"Ri-oh!" His Riolu called out as well, running beside his young trainer.

"Dad! Dad! Da-oof!" The kid's dark purple hair went all over his face as he tripped over his father's sleeping Staraptor. Not fazed by this, he sprung back up and began to crawl all over Reggie's head.

"C'mon, Dad, wake up!" He grabbed his ear and shouted. Reggie only muttered something and continued to doze. "Da-ad! Get up, you lazy oaf!"

"Ri-oh! Ri-oh!" Riolu huffed and began to jump up and down on Staraptor. The Predator Pokemon opened one of its eyes and pecked Reggie on the arm with its beak.

"Your son and his Pokemon are awake," Sarabi slurred drowsily to Reggie.

"Before sunrise, Simba is your son," Reggie groggily huffed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Dad!" Simba egged on. "C'mon Da-whoa!" Simba lost his balance and fell off his father, tumbling into Staraptor and Riolu. Growling in frustration, Simba rebounded back to Reggie and pointed out, "You promised!"  
Reggie slowly opened his eyes and stared at Simba's dissatisfied expression and gave a smile, the young boy was a spitting image of him.

"Okay, Simba," Reggie finally agreed. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah! Alright!" Simba and Riolu cheered together and raced out of the den. Reggie and Staraptor yawned, then followed after them. Together, Reggie and Sarabi strolled out of the den. When Reggie caught up to Simba, Sarabi stayed behind, knowing this was a father-to-son moment for her child. Before leaving, Simba quickly gave her a hug and ran after his dad. Reggie and Simba walked up the path to the highest point of Pride Rock, seeing the whole savannah they ruled over.  
"Look Simba," Reggie begun as both his son and he stared out into the horizon. "Everything the light touches, is our league."

"Wow..." Simba gasped, completely breathless by what he was seeing.

Reggie continued, "A Master's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you, as the new master."

Simba began to pace around, getting a better look of everything as much as possible. "And this will all be mine?"

"Everything," Reggie replied, Staraptor cooed in emphasis.

"Everything the light touches..." Simba trailed off. Riolu tapped his shoulder, pointing to an unusually dark area. "Hey, what about that shadowy place?"

Reggie's gentle expression became serious. "That's beyond our borders, you must never go there Simba."

"But I thought a Master could do whatever he want," Simba retorted back with a smirk.

"Oh, there's more to being Master than getting your way all the time," Reggie chuckled.

"There's more?" Both Simba and Riolu tilted their heads in surprise.

"Simba," Reggie lead his son off of Pride Rock and the two were now strolling through the savannah grass. "Everything you see, exists together in a delicate balance. As Master, you need to understand that balance. Respect all the Pokemon, from the tiny Magikarp to the leaping Stantler.

"But Dad," Simba raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Don't we eat the Stantler?"

"Ri-ooh! Ri-ooh!" Riolu put in for agreement.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain." Reggie gazed ahead. "When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the Stantler eat the grass. And so, we are all connected to the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, Reggie!" Ash called out, the young teen raced out of the grass and sat down on a nearby rock. His Pikachu followed right behind him and perched on his shoulder.

"Pika pika!" He greeted as well.

"Good morning, Ash." Reggie slightly dipped his head in respect.

"I bring to you," Ash cleared his throat. "The morning report."

"Fire away," Reggie prompted.

"Well," Ash took a deep breath. "Twenty-five challengers came by today, wishing for a battle with you. I told them you weren't available, but they could hang around and stay. Iris and Misty had an apparent catfight, so Cilan and I managed to sort it out, but I think we have some scars."

"Oh really?" Reggie replied with curiosity. "Now how did the fight break out in the first place?"

Getting bored already, Simba and Riolu began to explore around while his father dealt with Ash's jibber-jabber.

"Dig!" A squeaky voice piped up. Riolu and Simba turned to the direction it came from and saw a Diglett.

"Cool," Simba whispered and dug out a Pokeball. "Let's get it, Riolu. Quick Attack it!"

With a nod, Riolu charged after the tiny Pokemon. Anticipating the attack, Diglett vanished underground before Riolu could reach it. In surprise, Simba's Pokemon stopped in its tracks, looking for the Diglett. A minute later, Diglett popped back up again, a foot away from Riolu.  
Simba, now more intent on getting the Pokemon, commanded,"Chase after him, Riolu! I'm coming with you!"

He put the Pokeball back in his pocket and pulled out his clawed gloves. Once he put them on, he caught up with Riolu, trying to pounce on the weasley Diglett. Their attempts were in vain, though, for the Diglett kept popping in and out of the ground until both Simba and Riolu were worn out. Noticing his son and his Pokemon lying on the ground, Reggie asked, "What are you doing, son?"

"Trying to catch a Pokemon..." He panted and put his clawed gloves back in his pants pocket. "And I guess pouncing too."

"Star-rapt!" Staraptor chirped in amusement, Reggie bobbed his head in agreement.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done," Reggie suggested and looked in the direction where Ash was still sitting on the rock with Pikachu and rambling on.

"Ash, would you turn around?"

"Yes, of course, Reggie," Ash replied and obeyed his order. "As I was saying, Brock was off chasing the girls again and I..."

"Stay low to the ground, as much as you can..." Reggie suggested in a quiet voice.

Simba felt his heart race as he and Riolu crouched, aiming their strike at Ash and Pikachu. "Okay, stay low to the ground, right? Yeah."

"Hey," Ash looked in their direction. "What's going on?"

"Pika pi?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

"An attacking lesson," Reggie replied and focused his attention back to Simba.

"Oh very good," Ash turned his back on them again. "Attacking-ATTACKING?" The boy spun around. "Aw, Reggie, you've gotta be kidding me!" Reggie merely smiled and gestured Ash to face away from them.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu mumbled and hung his head down in embarrassment just as Ash did.

"Arceus, this is humiliating..." Ash complained and unwillingly complied.

"Try not to make a sound," Reggie whispered into Simba's ear. Nodding, Simba and Riolu crouched down lower into the ground.

"What are you telling them, Reggie?" Ash asked nervously and slightly turned his head to the side.

Silence hung in the air and after a few minutes, he called out again, "Reggie...Simba?"

"Pika?" Pikachu glanced around anxiously.

"Rah!" Simba cried as he and Riolu kicked Ash and Pikachu, sending them flying into the nearby tree.

"Ahahaha," Reggie laughed heartily as Simba walked back to him with his head held high. "That's very good."  
Ash groaned and rubbed his aching head again, could the day get any worse?

"Ash!" A girl's voice came from behind. Ash stood up and turned to see Misty running towards him.

"Misty!" He prompted. "What's going on?"  
Meanwhile, Reggie patted Simba on the head and begun, "Now, this time-!"

"Master!" Ash and Pikachu scrambled back to them. "Cruel Trainers, in the Pride League!"

Immediately, Reggie and Staraptor set out to leave. Before he left, Reggie ordered, "Ash, take Simba home."

"Aw, Dad," Simba folded his arms. "Can we come?"

"Ri-lu!" Riolu pouted.

"No, son," Reggie shook his head. Then, he and Staraptor took off running.

"Tch," Simba grumbled and began to walk back. "I never get to go anywhere."

"Ri-oh..." Riolu growled in exasperation as he followed his trainer.

"Oh, young trainer," Ash encouraged. "One day, _you_ will be Poke Master. Then, you can chase those psychotic, evil, heartless, morons from dawn until dusk!"  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement. Still disappointed, Simba and Riolu followed them back to the den.


	3. But Thick As You Are, Pay Attention!

Chapter Three: "You Have No Idea..."

Paul trudged along the cliff with Electivire following behind him. Noticing a bone in his way, he angrily kicked it aside. Feeling more annoyed and bored than ever, he put on his clawed gloves and analyzed the sharp, black painted bones on the fingertips as he walked.

"Hey Uncle Paul, guess what?" Simba called out as he caught up with his skulking uncle.

Paul stopped, turned around, and snarled softly, "I despise guessing games..."

"I'm gonna be the Poke Master of Pride Rock!" Simba beamed happily.

"Lovely..." Paul replied and turned his back on him, rolling his eyes. Oblivious, Simba and Riolu bounded to the edge of the shadowed cliff.

"Dad just showed me the whole league," He continued. "And I'm gonna rule it all, hahaha!"

"Yes," Paul and Electivire were completely under the cliff's shadow. "Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know." With that, the two leaned against the wall in unison.

"Hey Uncle Paul," Simba and Riolu bounded up to them. Riolu began to play with Electivire's tail and Simba clung onto Paul's right arm. "When I become Master, what'll that make you?"

"A Mankey's uncle," Paul retorted.

Laughing, Simba gave him a hug, commenting, "You're so weird."

"You have no idea," Paul replied with a twisted grin. "So," He broke away from Simba's embrace and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Your father showed you the whole league, did he?" Electivire gruffly put Riolu on his shoulders and followed his trainer.

"Everything," Simba replied, eagerly following Paul. The purple-haired trainer stopped at the edge and pointed to the dark area, stating, "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise of the northern border."

"Well, no," Simba lamented. "He said I couldn't go there."

"He's absolutely right," Paul stared at the horizon. "It's far too dangerous, only the_ strongest_ trainers go there."

"I'm strong!" Now interested, Simba questioned, "What's out there?"

"No, Simba," Paul faced away from the view and went back to leaning on the cave wall. "I can't tell you."

"C'mon!" Simba groaned. Riolu jumped off of Electivire and took his master's side, pleading, "Ri-oh! Ri-oh!"

"Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew," Paul ran his clawed glove through Simba's dark-colored hair.

"Puh, yeah right," Simba pointed out. "I'm your only nephew."

"The more the reason to be a bit protective," Paul drew his hand back and took off the gloves. "A Mamoswine Graveyard is no place for a rookie Master-oops..."

"A Mamoswine what?" Simba looked back at the dark area. "Whoa!"

"Oh dear," Paul ran a hand through his hair. "I said too much."

"Although," He added. "I suppose you would find out sooner or later, with you being so clever and all." Paul grabbed Simba and pulled him closer. "So promise me this, promise me you'll never go to that dreadful place."

After a slight pause, Simba answered, "Ok, Uncle Paul, I promise."

"You're a good kid," Paul pushed him away. "You run along and have fun." Just before Simba and Riolu left, he reminded them, "And remember, it's our little secret." Simba and Riolu gave him a thumbs up and dashed off. Seeing their plan was going well, Paul and Electivire left in the opposite direction, smirking.


	4. My Words Are A Matter Of Pride

Chapter Four: The Mamoswine Graveyard

Simba and Riolu raced down the ledge in excitement._ A Mamoswine Graveyard!_ He thought as he ran past some sun-tanning female trainers. _Wow, for a weirdo, Uncle Paul sure knows a lot of cool things!_ _Maybe I'll visit him again sometime._

"AAH! MOM, THE SUNSCREEN IS FREEZING COLD!" A little girl cried out in vain, squirming as her brown-haired mother rubbed sunblock on her arms and back. Her Pokemon, a female Growlithe, was barking and snarling as Shida's mother's Arcanine was giving her a bath.

"Hey Shida," Simba greeted, suppressing a laugh.

"Hi-urgh!-Simba," Shida greeted back as her mom put some more sunblock on her face.

"C'mon," Simba whispered in her ear. "I just heard about this great place!"

"Simba," Shida growled through her teeth. "I'm kinda in the middle of a SPF bath!"

"And it's time for yours," Sarabi grabbed Simba by his arm and took off his red sweater and began applying sunscreen on his arms.

"Agh, mom, quit it!"Simba squirmed at the cold touch of sunscreen. "I know we live in a savannah, but that doesn't mean you need to douse me in goo!" Sarabi stopped and grinned affectionately at her son.

"Okay, okay," Simba broke away and tried to rub off the excess sunscreen on his arms. "I'm all sunblocked, can we go now?"

"So where are we going?" Shida asked as she let her mom slather more sunblock on her back. "Better not be anyplace boring."

"No, it's really cool," Simba replied, Riolu nodded in agreement.

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi questioned, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Uh," Simba thought quickly. "Around the waterhole."

"The waterhole?" Shida exclaimed indignantly. "What's so great about the waterhole?"

"Grr-owl!" Growlithe barked.

Again, Simba whispered through clenched teeth, "I'll show you when we get there."

"Oh!" Shida replied, realizing her mistake. "Mom, can I go with him?"

"Hmm..." Shida's mother thought aloud. "What do you think, Sarabi?"

"Well, May,..." Sarabi answered with a sympathetic smile.

"Please?" Simba and Shida begged in sync.

"It's alright with me," Sarabi finished.

"Hooray!" The two kids cheered, their Pokemon jumping in the air for joy. The group began to run off to the waterhole.

"As long as Ash goes with you," Sarabi added. The kids and Pokemon stopped in their tracks, their elation was doused.

"Aw," Simba whined. "Not Ash!"

**=A few minutes later=**

"Step lively," Ash commanded. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added in. Grumbling, Riolu and Growlithe dragged their feet, Simba and Shida weren't too happy either.

"So," Shida spoke softly in Simba's ear. "Where are we really going?"

"A Mamoswine Graveyard," Simba whispered hurriedly.

"Wow!" Shida shouted in amazement, Growlithe gave a bark of approval.

"Shh!" Both Simba and Riolu hushed. "Ash!"

"Right," Shida lowered her voice. "So, how're we gonna ditch the Doduo?" Simba and Shida began to exchange fast, almost incomprehensible whispers to each other.

Noticing the two kids interacting, Ash turned around and praised, "Oh, just look at you two, seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah! Your parents will be proud, with you being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Simba's expression furrowed.

"Betrothed," Ash repeated. "You know, intended! Affianced!"

Simba and Shida looked at each other in puzzlement. "Meaning?" Shida emphasized.

Chuckling, Ash explained, "One day, you two are going to be married!"

"Eww!" Simba shook his head in disgust.

"Disgusting!" Shida pinched her nose.

"I can't marry her, she's my friend!"

"Yeah, it'd be too weird!"

"Oh that's what they all say in the beginning," Ash grinned. "But, in the end, you'll have to marry her. It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'm Master," Simba declared. "That'll be the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around," Ash argued.

"In that case," Simba walked up to him. "You're fired."

"Ah, nice try," Ash patted Simba on the head. "But only the Master can do that."

"Well," Shida pointed out. "He is the future Master."

"Yeah," Simba agreed, seeing he now had the upperhand. "So you have to do what I tell you." With that, he punched Ash in the arm.

"Oh not yet I don't!" Ash folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Pika pika." Pikachu snapped at them.

"And with an attitude like that," He continued. "You're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Master indeed." Rolling their eyes, the group began to walk away from Ash.

"Simba isn't going to be a pathetic Master," A trainer crawled out of the tall grass. "He's going to be the best!"

"Yeah!" Ash noticed three more trainers coming out from the grasses. "Who're you to judge the to-be Master?" Now, more and more offended supporters surrounded Ash, questioning his comment. As the mob grew larger and larger, Simba and Shida snuck off. They passed the waterhole and kept traveling northward. From afar, they heard Ash shout, "Simba? Shida?"

"Hahaha," Simba chuckled and fist bumped Riolu. "Alright, it worked!"

"We lost him!" Shida and her Growlithe punched the air in joy.

"I," Simba took out his Pokeball and held it front of him like a cool trainer. "Am a genius."

"Uh, genius?" Shida sassed. "It was my idea."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh yeah? Rah!" Simba and Riolu leaped at Shida and Growlithe. Smirking, Shida sidestepped, grabbed Simba's shoulder and pinned him down while Growlithe used ExtremeSpeed to pin down Riolu.

"Ha!" Shida scoffed. "Pinned ya!"

"Hey, lemme up!" Simba snarled and pushed her off.

"Rio-rio!" Riolu ordered angrily to Growlithe. With a triumphant smile, Growlithe stepped off of Riolu. When Shida and her Pokemon turned their backs, Simba and Riolu tried to pounce them again. This time, the Pokemon and humans locked into each other and tumbled down the hill, which unknowingly lead them straight into the Mamoswine Graveyard. When they finally landed, Shida and her Growlithe had won yet again.

"Pinned ya again," Shida gloated.

"FSSH!" A shot of gas spurted loudly from a geiser, scaring the trainers and their Pokemon. Shida and Simba looked at their surroundings with their mouths hanging open, it was a dark valley filled with numerous piles of bones and rocks steaming gas.

"This is it!"

"We made it!"

"Ri-lu!"

"Growl!"  
Cautiously, the group began to explore around. They climbed up a ledge where a massive skull of a Mamoswine sat atop. Carefully, they peered over one of its tusks to get a good look at the landscape.

"Whoa..." Simba and Shida gasped at the foggy sight of numerous Mamoswine skeletons scattered all over the place.

"It's really creepy," Shida exhaled in fear.

"Yeah," Simba didn't feel afraid at all. "Isn't it great?"

With a mischievous expression Shida responded, "We could get in big trouble for this."

"I know, ha!" Simba beckoned Riolu to follow him, he began to check out the Mamoswine skull. Shida and Growlithe were behind them.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there?" Shida asked eagerly.

"There's only one way to know," Simba and Riolu crept closer to the black gap. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

"STOP!" Out of nowhere, Ash and Pikachu jumped in front of them."The only "checking out" you'll do will be to check out of here!"

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon's cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Aw man!" Simba whimpered, knowing he and Shida were foiled. Looking behind him, Ash exclaimed in terror, "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride League!"

"Oh look," Simba taunted. "Ashy-boy's scared!"

"Don't you dare use that nickname on me!" Furious, Ash pointed a finger in Simba's face. "I am Ash Ketchum to you, fuzzy! And right now, we're all in very grave danger!"

"Danger? Puh, I'm a real Pokemon trainer," Simba scorned, Riolu gave a hmph, and followed after him. The two reached the entrance of the black gap and faced Ash. "Danger is for the weak!"

"Like you!" A creepily peppy voice chortled. Gasping, Simba and Riolu dashed back behind Shida and Ash. Dark, hostile laughs emitted from the gap and three pairs of cold eyes glowed in the darkness. Soon, two trainers crawled out of the skull's eyes, while a third crawled from the entrance.

The first had blonde hair and amber eyes with an arrogant yet lively look on his face. The second one, crawling from the right eye, had dirty blond hair with icy, pale gray eyes. The third and last one was a female with peach-colored hair and fiery red eyes. The unknown trio jumped down from the skull and sent out their Pokemon, the first trainer sent out a Heracross, the second one sent out a male Unfezant, and the third sent out a Garchomp.

"Well, well, well, Trip," The girl and her Garchomp crept closer to Simba and his friends. "What have we got here?"

"Not so sure, Ursula," The teen called Trip gave a fanged grin, his Unfezant flew a little and glided around the group. "What do you think, Barry?"

"Eh heh," Barry smiled giddily. "I think we found some new friends to, hee-hee, fine!"

"Close," Trip grinned even wider and slipped on his clawed gloves. "We've found a bunch of trespassers, pathetic trespassers."

"So sorry to bother you," Ash shielded Simba and Shida. "We just made a simple navigational error, eh heh-!" They began to creep away.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Ursula grabbed Ash by his shoulder while Garchomp blocked the kids' way. "I know you, you're Reggie's little stooge!"

"Yes, missy, I'm the Master's majordomo!" Ash jerked away from her hold.

"Not just a "majordomo," Trip sneered as he and Barry circled Simba and Shida intently. "It's Ash Ketchum."

"Been, tee-hee, awhile since I heard that name," Barry replied and grabbed Simba by the cheek. "And that would make this kid..."

Simba pushed Barry's hand aside and tried to sound intimidating, "The future Master!" Riolu and Growlithe were back to back, watching tensely as Heracross and Unfezant hovered around them.

"Do you know what we do to Masters who step out of their league?" Ursula asked fiercely.

"Oh please," Simba puffed out his chest. "You can't do anything to me."

"Uh technically they can," Ash fearfully put his arm on Simba's shoulder. "We are on their land."

"But Ash," Simba replied in confusion. "You told me they were nothing but a bunch of psychotic, evil, heartless, morons."

Ash jabbed him in the elbow hard. "Ick stay on the upid stay!"

"Dare to call me upid stay?" Trip barked at Ash.

Backing away, Ash quickly shoved Simba and Shida to run, quickly replying, "My, my, it was nice seeing you again, Trip, but we really gotta go!"

"GAR!" Garchomp roared and spread its arms out, making itself a blocking barrier.

"Yes," Ursula readied her gloves. "I agree with Garchomp, why not stay for a Pokemon battle?"

"Yeah," Barry slipped on his gloves as well. "It's not like we're going to harm you or anything, hee-hee-hee!" Simba and the group futilely tried to flee off to the right, but Barry's Heracross landed in front of them and blocked their way once more. Having no choice, they back away into Trip's direction.

"It will be just like the old times of Unova, Ash," Unfezant hovered above Trip as he spoke. "Except," The dirty blonde flashed his claws. "A little more messy."

"Yeah," Barry added. "Not like we're going to send you twenty thousand leagues under the ground, hahaha!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Ursula howled with laughter. "I got one, I got one! Leagues are friends, not fiends! Ahahaha-!"

"Ahem," Trip coughed and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want now, Trip?" Ursula screamed at him.

"Were we supposed to let the walkovers go?" Trip asked with an annoyed grimace.

Recovering his seriousness, Barry answered, "No, why?"

"Because there they go!" Trip yelled, pointing to Ash and the group running through the barren valley of skeletons.  
Simba, Shida, Riolu, Growlithe, Pikachu, and Ash ran through the graveyard as fast as their legs could take them. Unknown to Simba and the others, Ash and Pikachu had tripped over a large tusk bone and were caught by the the three Cruel Trainers. After a few minutes of running, Simba and Shida skidded to a halt.

"Did we lose them?" Shida panted heavily.

"I think so," Simba and Riolu looked behind their backs. "Hey, w-where's Ash?"

"Majordomo hillbilly and Pikachu hippity-hopped all the way to the Garchomp Blaster," Trip jeered as Barry and Heracross dragged Ash and Pikachu over a large hole filled with orange liquid.

"No, no, no, no," Ash tried to dig his shoes into the ground, but he and Pikachu were picked up and plopped right on top of the geiser. "Not the Garchomp Blaster-AAAAHHHHHHH!" Ursula and the two boys broke into fits of hysterical laughter as they watched Ash and Pikachu skyrocket into in the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Hey!" Simba and Shida threw a bone at them. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own power?"

"Like you?" Trip cracked his knuckles, his Unfezant's eyes narrowed fixedly.

"Oops," Simba's stomach dropped.******  
**

"Ahh!" Shida screamed as she dodged Trip's pounce by an inch. Seeing that he missed, Trip clenched his teeth in anger and pursued after them. While doing this, he signaled for his Pokemon to use Aerial Ace. Cawing, Unfezant swooped down at the fleeing duo.

"Growlithe, Ember!" Shida managed to command. Growlithe faced Unfezant, opened its mouth, and shot small flames at the Proud Pokemon. Unfezant gave another caw and flew away in the opposite direction. Simba gasped as he and Shida saw that they were about to slide down along the spinal cord of a tall Mamoswine. Riolu and Growlithe foresaw this as well and jumped onto their trainer's backs just in the nick of time.

"Wha-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Simba's throat was vibrating as he screamed, the slide down the bone was extremely bumpy. In a split second, the bone curved toward the end, like a ramp, and the young group was flung into the air.

Luckily, they catapulted onto a large hill covered with bones. Recovering with ease, Simba and Shida quickly slipped on their clawed gloves and began to scramble of the hill. Riolu and Growlithe followed them close behind.  
A couple of yards away, Ursula and Barry were running after them with Heracross and Garchomp flying above them. Grunting, Simba and Riolu managed to pull themselves up on a flat surface of bone covered by a brown tarp.

"Simba!" The boy turned to the sound of Shida's pleading voice. He gasped at what he saw, the young girl's grip on the bones was slipping. Her Growlithe was in the same predicament as well.

"Aa-ah!" Shida cried out, as she slid down the hill. Simba and Riolu broke through some bones as they dashed to her aid, they pulled Shida away from Ursula, who was only a foot away. Just as Ursula was about to swipe her claws at Simba, the young Master kicked her in the face. Garchomp dive bombed Riolu, activating Aerial Ace. However, Riolu used Quick Attack just a minute before the Mach Pokemon deciding to swoop down, therefore dodging it. Garchomp sliced a mass of skulls as he flew back up to the skies once more.

As Simba used the time she was stunned to flee, Ursula crushed a bone in anger. Simba and Shida ran up the hill once more and entered through a rocky cave. As they ran further and further in, they found a skeleton of a fallen Mamoswine leaned against the wall. They climbed up the leg bone and they just reached the top of the rib cage, Trip's Unfezant cawed and used Air Cutter to slice the rib bones apart. The bones collapsed under Simba and Shida and they fell to the ground. Ursula, Trip, and Barry slowly entered the cave, Garchomp and Heracross landed behind the kids shoving them towards their trainers. Unfezant rebounded and perched on the tusk of the skeleton.

"Give it up, little leaguer," Ursula purred darkly as she crept closer to Simba and Shida. Pushing Shida and her Growlithe behind his back, Simba and Riolu stepped forward, taking a fighting stance.

"Riolu," Simba kept his voice calm. "Force Palm the ground." Nodding, Riolu let his hand glow white and slammed it on the ground. The cave shook a little, but nothing else happened.

"You're even weaker than Ash!" Trip deride.

"Haha!" Barry cackled. "Do it again, c'mon."  
Riolu narrowed his eyes, and used Force Palm against the ground once more. This time, the ground rumbled like there was an earthquake and cracks began to form.******  
**

"Huh?" The three Cruel Trainers were all caught by surprise. A second later, a large Drapion burst out from the cave ground and rattled its tail. Unfezant flew in to strike it with Aerial Ace, only to be grabbed by the wing and thrown against cave wall, it fainted immediately. Heracross charged in with Megahorn while Drapion's back was turned, the Orge Scrop's tail grabbed the glowing white horn and stuck in the ground, leaving Heracross to flail around.

Garchomp's claws glowed light green and it slashed at Drapion's left arm. Enraged, Drapion grabbed Garchomp by the neck and bit him with Ice Fang. The Mach Pokemon writhed and roared in pain, until it went limp and fainted. While this happened, Reggie's Staraptor glided down and dropped Ash beside Simba and Shida. A few feet away, Reggie himself was jumping down from the rocks.

Seeing the odds were against them, Ursula, Trip, and Barry tried to escape. Drapion used Earthquake, it lifted up its arms and pounded them on the ground hard. The shockwaves caused the fleeing teens to stumble and fall. Using this advantage, Drapion grabbed Trip and Ursula by the waist and it extended its tail to the right to grab Barry by his neck. Once its claws dug into the trainers' clothes, Drapion turned its head three-sixty. The three teens were staring face to face with a very affronted Reggie.

In terror, Ursula and Barry were begging and pleading for Reggie to let them go while Trip tried to keep his face expressionless.

"H-hey, Reggie!" Barry began sweating nervously. "You've gotten a little-ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh, please, please," Ursula tried to get on Reggie's good side. "Uncle-!"

"Silence!" Reggie bellowed. Growling, Drapion's claws glowed purple and shocked the trainers with poison.

"Yeow!" Barry cried out in pain. "Ok, ok, we'll shut our mouths right now, eh heh."

"Geez, calm down," Ursula shrunk. "We're really sorry-!"

"If you ever come near my son again...," Reggie threatened and curled his fist.

"Oh, this is your son?" Ursula asked, laughing apprehensively. "I-I didn't know that, did you, Trip?"

"...'Course I wouldn't." Trip avoided Reggie's gaze. Realizing the blonde hadn't said his answer, Ursula and Trip prompted, "Barry?"

"Hee-hee..." Barry giggled and nodded his head. Drapion rattled his tail and tossed them out into the entrance. The trio returned their Pokemon and ran away as fast as they could. Once they were out of sight, Ash went to Reggie's side and nodded his head with a smile. Reggie glared sternly at him, and Ash dropped his uplifted expression.

Simba and Shida ran up to Reggie. "Dad, I-!" Simba began.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Reggie lashed out.

"Dad," Simba tried to apologize. "I'm-I'm sorry-!"

"Let's go home," Reggie ordered, sounding very crossed. He silently returned Drapion and headed out of the cave. Ash took one look back at the kids, and followed after him. Hanging their heads down in shame, Simba, Shida, and their Pokemon did the same.

"I thought you were pretty brave," Shida comforted Simba.

"Growlithe..." Growlithe tried to ease Riolu. In the shadow of a protruding rock, Paul frowned with displeasure as he watched the group leave. Furrowing his expression, he turned around and vanished into the darkness.


	5. It's Clear From Your Vacant Expressions,

Chapter Five: "Simba, Let Me Tell You Something My Father Told Me..."

Simba briefly glanced up at the night sky, he didn't know how much time had passed by when he was running in the Mamoswine Graveyard. He looked up ahead at Reggie and felt his heart race, Simba knew he was going to get it._ Dad was right,_ He moped in his head. _I should've stayed home. _Suddenly, Reggie stopped and barked, "Ash!"

Swallowing, Ash rushed over and stepped in front of Reggie. "Y-yes, Master?"

"Take Shida home," Reggie paused icily. "I need to teach my son a lesson." Overhearing this, Simba and Riolu tried to hide in the grass. Shida and Growlithe looked at them with sympathy and concern.

With a grave face, Ash tapped Shida on the back and ordered, "Come, Shida." He then turned around and faced Simba. "Simba," He put his hands on the young boy's shoulders and exhaled in worry. "Good luck."

"Pika pika," Pikachu spoke grimly to Riolu. With that, Ash turned away, grabbed Shida's hand and left, Growlithe trailing behind. Simba and Riolu were all alone, having to deal with Reggie's punishment.

"Simba!" Simba cringed at the tone of his father's voice. "Return your Pokemon and come here."

Lowering his head, Simba returned Riolu and slowly walked towards Reggie. As he stepped out of the grass, he felt the ground change a bit in depth. Simba looked down to see his tiny shoe stepping in Reggie's footprint., his foot barely filled the heel section of the print.

Now feeling more intimidated than ever, Simba walked to Reggie's side. Trying to brace for the worst, he shut his eyes and looked at the ground, letting his hair cover his eyes. After a moment, he fearfully looked up at Reggie. His father shut his eyes, and then looked in Simba's direction.

"Simba, I am very disappointed in you," Reggie reprimanded.

"I know," Simba replied, he couldn't say anything else.

"You could've been killed!" Reggie continued. "You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Shida in danger!"

Simba's voice began to crack, "I was just trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be," Reggie's tone soften a little. Simba felt a tear run down his cheek and hung his head down again. "Simba," The boy looked up at his father again. "Being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything."

Reggie paused, then replied, "I was today."

"You were?"

"Yes," He put a hand over Simba's shoulder. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh," Simba said with a bittersweet smile. "I guess even Masters get scared, huh?"

"Mhm," Reggie nodded his head in agreement.

"But you know what?" Simba whispered with a smirk.

"What?" Reggie whispered back leaning in closer.

"I think those Cruel Trainers were even scareder!" Reggie heartily laughed at his son's comment.

"Because nobody messes with your dad, come here you!" Reggie picked Simba up and gave him a noogie on the head.

"No! No! Aah!" Simba smiled as he squirmed in his father's grip, Reggie chuckled even more as he did this. With a grunt Simba pushed his hand against Reggie's chest and broke free.

Seeing his chance, he tackled into his dad saying, "Rah, come here!" Reggie fell over but got back up and ran from Simba, laughing the whole way. Intentionally, he stopped and let Simba knock over again.

Feeling triumphant, Simba cried out, "Gotcha!" and began to climb all over Reggie's head. Smiling with joy, Reggie rolled halfway to the right, he was lying down on his side in the grass while Simba playfully tugged his hair. Now tired, Simba stopped and climbed on top of his dad's shoulder.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Mmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Haha, right," Reggie answered affectionately.

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Simba," Reggie's face became serious again. "Let me tell you something my father told me." Slowly, he stood up, adjusted Simba to sit on his shoulders, and looked up to the starry sky.

"Look at the stars," He instructed. Eagerly, Simba looked up. "The great Poke Masters of the past look down us from those stars."

"Really?" Simba questioned in awe.

"Yes," Reggie continued to explain. "So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you...And so will I."_  
_


	6. The Lights Aren't All On Upstairs

Chapter Six: "Be Prepared!"

Barry's legs felt like jello, Drapion's poison was not wearing off and his neck was hurting like crazy.

"Damn that lousy Reggie!" Barry swore. "I won't be able to walk for a week!" Across from him sat Trip, who was examining his fainted Unfezant. Upon hearing Barry's remark, he snickered.

"This isn't funny, Trip!" Barry shook his fist at him. "And for that, I'm fining you!"

"Whatever," Trip sneered and snickered even louder.

Growling in annoyance, Barry warned, "Hey, shut up!"

"Do your worst, crippled," Trip provoked. Yelling, Barry slipped on his gloves and leapt at him. With ease, the dirty blonde just sidestepped and watched Barry crash into the rock wall.

Hearing the loud ruckus he caused, Ursula shouted, "Would you two knock it off?"

Barry sat himself up and shook pebbles out of his hair. He pointed a finger at Trip, "Well he started it!"

"Look at you guys," Ursula rolled her eyes in exasperation. She walked down from the small, rock stair formation towards the boys. "No wonder why we're at the bottom of the Trainer Class."

"Man," Barry pouted. "I hate being at the bottom!"

"Yeah," Ursula jumped down two rocks and strode up to him. "You know, if it weren't for those League Trainers, we'd be running the show!"

"Man," Barry grumbled. "I hate League Trainers!"

"They're so pushy," Ursula growled.

"But pushovers!" Barry added.

"And powerful!"

"But weak!"

And in unison, the two screeched, "And brain~less! Ahahahahaha-!"

"Aw," A dark. magnanimous voice interrupted. Startled, Barry and Ursula looked up at the high rock platform, in the gaseous light, Paul was leaning against the wall with Ursaring and Electivire at his side. "Surely we League Trainers are not all that bad."

"Oh," Ursula sighed with relief. Seeing the commotion, Trip decided to join them. Seeing it was Paul, a surprised look came over his face.

"Aw, Paul," Barry's eyes lit up in happiness. "It's just you!"

"Ooh, we were afraid it was somebody important," Ursula explained.

"Yeah," Barry concurred. "You know, like Reggie." Ursula and Trip muttered a, "Yes..." in response.

"I see," Paul raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now that's power!" Barry lightly punched Ursula in the shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Ursula frowned. "I just hear that name and I shudder!"

"Reg-iee!" Barry hissed in a spooky voice.

"Ooh!" Ursula's shoulders shook. Recovering she egged, "Do it again."

"Reg-iee!" Barry hissed once more.

"Ooh-hoo!"

"Reg-iee, Reg-iee, Reg-iee!"

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo..." Ursula began to tremble and laugh at the same time. Trip went into a small fit of snickering.  
Wiping some sweat off her brow, Ursula said giddily, "Ooh, it tingles me!"

Facepalming himself, Paul remarked, "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"Not you, Paul," Barry replied, Paul took his hand off his face. "I mean, you're one of us! I mean, you're our pal!"

"Touching," Paul looked away in disgust.

"Ooh, I like that!" Ursula swooned. "He isn't a Poke Master, but he's still so proper!"

"Yeah," Barry suddenly changed the subject. "Hey! Hey, hey, did you bring us back some of our Pokemon, Paul? Ol' idol, old pal? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?"

Paul scowled, then dug out a small bag from his coat pocket and hung it above the trio's heads. "I don't think you really deserve this," Spotting the bag, Ursula and Barry began to grab vainly at the air. Trip kept himself composed and merely waited for him to drop it.

"I practically gift wrapped those kids for you," Paul reproached angrily. "And you couldn't even dispose of them." Begrudgingly, Paul let go of the sack. As soon as the bag hit the ground, Ursula and Barry shoved at each other to open it. Once Ursula pulled out the string, Trip got into the middle and elbowed them aside.

Calmly, he dug through the bag, pulled out a Pokeball, confirmed that it was his, and threw it. A flash of white light and out came an enigmatic male Serperior. Groaning, Ursula got up-while Barry crawled, due to his legs-and dug her Pokeball out of the bag as well. She threw it, sending out a Flareon. Finally, Barry got his Pokeball out of the bag and threw it as well, out came his Empoleon.

"Ah, old buddy," He greeted as he pat its wing. "It's been too long."

As she reunited with her Flareon, Ursula pointed out, "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Paul."

"Yeah," Barry scratched the back of his head. "What're we supposed to do? Kill Reggie?"

"Precisely!" Paul exclaimed. Before anyone could reply, he and his Pokemon jumped down from the platform. As soon as they landed, spurts of green gas shot up from cracks in the ground, obscuring them for a moment. A little freaked out, Ursula and Barry returned their Pokemon.

Baffled, Barry questioned, "Wait..that's _actually_ what we're going to do?"

"Dream on, Paul," Trip gibed. Arrogantly closing his eyes, he returned Serperior. "First things first, your brother has that Drapion. Second, we all know you'd get your butt kicked in a fist fight with him. Thirdly, Ash always sticks with him. If we kill him, Ash'll be witness."

"I have a feasible plan," Paul calmly replied and began to circle Trip a little. Carefully eyeing the Pokeball in his hand, he continued, "However, it will require your utmost attention," Paul swiftly knocked the Pokeball out of Trip's hand and tossed it aside, at an extent it wouldn't send out Serperior.

"And intellect," The purple haired trainer finished, walking past Trip. As he went by, Trip flashed him a glare and went to retrieve his Pokeball.

"So what's this "plan" you've got, huh?" Ursula eagerly bounded up to Paul.

"There is a gorge not too far from the Pride League," Paul explained. "Where the Bouffalant and Tauros graze. I will lure Simba down there and tell him to stay put. You three will use your Pokemon to cause a stampede; if you can, goad them into using Giga Impact. You will only do this at _my signal, regardless._"

"And what happens if we don't?" Trip walked out of the shadows, this time with Serperior by his side. A pair of white eyes glowed behind and Trip, and just as he turned around, Ursaring jumped out and grabbed the two by their necks. Then, he picked them up and dangled them over the boiling, green liquid.

Paul didn't look back and answered, "I don't need to waste my time explaining punishments to a child."

"So we wait for your signal," Barry relayed. "Then what happens next?"

"I give you the go," Paul described. "And you initiate the herd. Then, I will lure my brother in and..." At this, Electivire used Brick Break and chopped a rock in half.

"Okay," Ursula confronted. "I get where this is going, but what's our benefit from Reggie's death?"

"I thought you'd never ask," An eerie smile crept up on Paul's lips, he turned around and faced her. "If you ally with me, you can be reunited with all of your Pokemon." Seeing that he got all of their attention, Paul continued, "The whole Pride League will be yours, you can battle all the challengers you want, and, best of all..."

"What?" Barry hurriedly dragged himself over, he was anxious. "What's the best part?"

"Pride League will no longer follow the rules of its incompetent, useless, impuissant, League Trainers," Paul's voice now echoed through the cave walls. "Pride League will follow under our rules, our training methods, which all of you know, was the right way from the start!"

"I've gotta say, that isn't too bad," A ragged looking Cruel Trainer crawled out from an opening in the cliffs. "It's about time the Master understood bonding turns Pokemon into slackers!"

"Yes!" Now, a group of ten girls crawled out and supported in sync. "The Pride League would've been its best, had it not been taken over by the weak!"

"Yeah!" Barry managed to do a fist pump. "Now that's what we should be living under, the rule of my brilliant role model!"

"Reunited with my whole team and acting the way I want to?" Ursula clenched her Pokeballs. "A new Master always beats the old one!"

Barry dug out his Pokeball, lifted it up, and hurrahed, "Death to the Master, long live Paul!" Soon after he said this, a large wave of Cruel Trainers crawled out of their hiding places, chanting Barry's words.

They too took out their Pokeballs and lifted them up. A few minutes later, a whole army of Cruel Trainers had formed, repeatedly eulogizing, "Death to the Master, long live Paul! Death to the Master, long live Paul!" The outcry got louder and louder by the second.

Sensing Trip and Serperior learned their lesson, Ursaring brought them back down to the ground. Warily, Trip strode up to Paul and queried, "Any more advice for tomorrow?"

"None," Paul smirked. "Just **be prepared.**"


	7. But We're Talking Kings And Successions,

Chapter Seven: The Death Of The Pokemon Master

_I wonder what Uncle Paul wants from me today?_ Simba wondered in his head. _And why is he taking me to the gorge?_ Looking back at Riolu, Simba could tell Riolu just about as curious as himself.

At last Paul finally spoke to his nephew, "Now, you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Whoa, what is it?" Simba asked, badly wanting to know.

Raising an eyebrow, Paul replied, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Smirking, Simba countered, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

"My, my," Paul stroked Simba's head. "Aren't you a naughty boy?"

Frowning, Simba clung onto Paul's arm once more. "C'mon, Uncle Paul..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Paul gently pushed him away. "This is just for you and daddy." Confused, Simba cocked his head.

"You know," Paul tried to explain. "A sort of father-son...thing...Well, I better go get him."

"I'll go with you!" Simba began to run after him.

Quickly, Paul spun around and snapped, "No!" Realizing he almost blew his cover, he eased his voice, cleared his throat, and said again, "No. Just," Paul and Electivire guided Simba and Riolu to climb up a shaded rock. "Stay on this rock. You don't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Cruel Trainers."

Simba and Riolu's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Simba," Paul shut his eyes in annoyance. "Everyone knows about that."

"Really?" Simba hung his head down.

"Yes," For a brief second, Paul flashed him an affinitive gaze. "Lucky your daddy was there to save you, eh?"

Looking around cautiously, he put an arm around Simba's shoulder, and whispered in his nephew's ear, "And just between us, you might want to work with Riolu and his little Force Palm, hm?"

"Oh," Simba replied sorely, realizing what his uncle was talking about. "Okay." Flashing him a sly smile, Paul and Electivire began to leave. Just before his uncle was halfway towards the exit, Simba called out, "Hey Uncle Paul!" Paul stopped in his tracks. "Will I like the surprise?"

"Ri-ooh? Ri-ooh?" Riolu added.

The purple-haired trainer slightly turned his head to reply, "Simba, it's to die for." With that, he and his Pokemon left.

=Meanwhile, on a large cliff behind Simba=

The herd of Bouffalant and Tauros were grazing peacefully, and hiding in the shade of rock with a donut-shaped hole was Barry, Ursula, and Trip.

"Shut up!" Ursula slapped Barry on the side of his cheek.

"Hey," Barry rubbed the spot in pain. "I can't help it! I've never seen a Bouffalant before," The blonde stood up. "I gotta catch one!"

"Stay put," Ursula grabbed him by his collar.

"Can't I just pick on one of the little sick ones?" Barry asked meekly.

"No!" The peach-haired girl glared at him. "We wait for the signal from Paul!" A minute later, the three trainers watched Paul step to the edge of a high cliff, peering down at them while the wind blew his hair and coat. Electivire stood behind him.

"There he is," Ursula turned to her comrades. "Let's go."

=Back at the shaded rock where Simba and Riolu stayed=

Simba and Riolu were both pouting. "Little Force Palm," Simba mocked angrily. "Yeah right!" The plants nearby rustled and out jumped a Kecleon.

Thinking he could redeem his reputation, Simba commanded, "Riolu, Force Palm the ground to topple Kecleon over."

"Ri!" Riolu barked. His hand glowed white and he pounded it against the ground. The ground shook slightly, but Kecleon was unfazed.

Biting his lip in frustration, Simba ordered, "Try again, Riolu!" Again, the Enamation Pokemon obeyed; the Kecleon still did not stumble. Riolu, finally infuriated that the Color Swap Pokemon was unaffected, jumped up and slammed Force Palm down. A medium shockwave shot from the ground and the Kecleon was knocked off its feet. Proud, Simba called Riolu over and lifted him up in the air.

All of sudden, Riolu began to hear the faint sound of rumbling getting...louder? Worried, he looked at clump of small pebbles, they were vibrating back and forth violently.

"Ri-ooh..." Riolu's tail drooped down. Simba's mouth dropped down in alarm as he focused his gaze towards the cliff. A black mob mixed with Tauros and Bouffalant began charging down, heading straight in Simba's direction.

"Huh-!" He gasped as the panic began to set in. Now closer, the herd was much bigger than Simba thought. Securing Riolu in his arms, he began to run as fast as he could. Hearing the pounding of hooves behind them, Simba's Pokemon whimpered in his trainer's arms.

"I'll protect you, Riolu," Simba assured his Pokemon. Drawing a quick breath, he increased his pace. On top of the cliff, Ursula and the two boys were using their Pokemon to rile up the herd.

"Garchomp," Ursula ordered, she and Flareon were riding the Mach Pokemon. "Use Dragon Rage! Flareon, add to it with Flamethrower!" Flareon opened its mouth the same time Garchomp did, and they aimed their attacks at the panicked Pokemon below. Trip nodded at the Unfezant he was riding. Giving a scree, Unfezant spread out its wings and dive bombed with Aerial Ace, nicking a Bouffalant's hindquarters.

From the back, Barry rode Heracross to chase out any remaining members of the herd. Seeing they directed the whole herd over the edge of the pasture and down the cliff that lead into the gorge, the trio halted their Pokemon and returned them.  
Simba foot nearly slipped on a pebble as he continued his run away from the stampede. He looked back behind him as one Tauros was catching up to him faster than the others, and began to sprint a little harder.

=On The Rocky Walkway That Leads To The Pride League=

Reggie and Ash were strolling back to Pride Rock, their normal afternoon routine when Pikachu tapped Ash's shoulder and pointed at the gorge, "Pika pika."

"Oh look, Reggie!" Ash noticed the sight and was very troubled. "The herd is on the move."

"Odd," Reggie turned and looked in his direction, Staraptor did the same."Perhaps you were right, I should have brought Drapion today."

"Reggie!" Reggie and Ash turned to the sound of the voice. Paul jumped up on a flat surface of the rock way. Reggie was surprised; Electivire and Paul looked very perturbed for once.

"Quick," Paul panted. "Stampede, in the gorge," He cringed. "Simba's down there."

"Simba?" Reggie looked at him in alarm.

=In The Gorge=

Simba was running out of stamina, as he kept looking back he, knew he was slowing down. The herd of Bouffalant and Tauros were only a foot away from him now, and getting nearer and nearer. To make matters worse, Simba's hands were getting covered with sweat, his grip on Riolu was slipping.

If he were to drop his Pokemon, it would be the last time he would see him. Simba gave another gasp as he had to veer quickly to the left, a crazed-looking Bouffalant charged forward, passing him. Soon after that, more and more Bouffalant and Tauros zoomed by Simba, missing him only by an inch.

To his relief, Simba spotted a halfway uprooted dead tree and ran up the rocky path it grew on. He let go of Riolu, letting the Pokemon climb the branch first and then climbed after him. Together, the two climbed to the edge of the branch and hung onto it with their dear lives.

During this time, Reggie, Ash, and Paul were heading down the rocks that lead to the gorge as quickly as their legs could take them. Knowing he needed to find Simba and alert Reggie of his exact location, Ash sent out Staraptor and let the Predator Pokemon pick him up by his shoulders and fly over to the gorge. Staraptor spotted Simba and Riolu and swooped over to the shaking branch they were hanging on.

Upon seeing him, Simba cried, "Ash, help me!" A Tauros rushed by, causing Simba and his Pokemon to slip a little.

Knowing he couldn't do much to help, Ash assured, "Your father is on the way, just hold on!" With a caw, Staraptor flew off.

"Hurry!" Simba called after them, Riolu whined in fear.

Reggie and Paul slid down the ledge in between to cliffs and halted at a platfrom that gave a view of the raging stampede. Both trainers frantically looked around for the young boy and his Riolu. Ash's Staraptor glided up to Reggie, and Ash gestured frantically, "There, there! On that tree!" Reggie and Paul gazed in his direction to see Simba and Riolu struggling frantically to get back up on the branch.

"Hold on, Simba!" Reggie shouted to his son. Suddenly, a Bouffalant stepped on the base of the branch Simba and Riolu clung on to. The branch dipped downward and unsteadily straighten out again.

"Aah!" Simba screamed. At the sound of his son's cry, Reggie began to jump down the platform. Reggie's Staraptor spread out its wings, and charged up Brave Bird. When Reggie was about to run through the stampede, Staraptor shot ahead of him, temporarily clearing the way for him.

Ash's Staraptor plopped his trainer down on the platform. Ash returned his Pokemon and watched Reggie run towards his son. Not too long, more Tauros and Bouffalant regenerated the stampede, causing Reggie and Staraptor to get lost with the hordes of frantic hooves.

"Paul, this is bad! Really really bad!" Ash panicked as he saw more and more Bouffalant coming in. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu was in distress as well, Paul's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I got it," An idea struck Ash's head. "I'll go back for help," Behind his back, Paul was tensing his fists. "I'll go back for-!" Paul swiftly slammed Ash and Pikachu's heads against the cliff wall, knocking them out.

Staraptor's Brave Bird was losing power and the recoil damage was beginning to kick in. He managed to break through the herd and reunite with Reggie. Reggie signaled Staraptor to fly slightly above and spurted to the branch where Simba and Riolu were. On his way there, a Tauros using Giga Impact bashed into his chest.

Coming to his defense, Staraptor activated Steel Wing and hovered in front of him. As Simba and Riolu dangled from the branch, a Tauros charged through the tree completely, breaking it in half. The blow threw Simba and Riolu into the air.

"Aa-aah!" Simba flailed around as he began to fall back down.

"Ri-luu!" Riolu shut his eyes, bracing himself. With a grunt, Staraptor picked up Reggie, Steel Winged upwards, and flung him towards Simba. The Predator Pokemon grabbed Riolu at the same time Reggie caught him Simba in his arms. With that, Reggie and Staraptor began to carry them to safety.

From a ledge above, Paul walked, watching the scene impatiently. He took a quick glance at the herd and continued on his way. In the meantime, Reggie and Staraptor tried to make their way through the herd. Once again, a Bouffalant and Tauros crashed into them, causing them to drop Simba and Riolu.

The young trainer and Pokemon groaned as they tumbled to the ground. In fear, they looked up at all the hooves passing above their heads. In vain, they tried to find a spot to escape, they weren't successful. Thankfully, Staraptor and Reggie emerged from the mob and carried them again. Just as they left, a Tauros tripped over and fell.

Reggie and Staraptor managed to find a small cliff that was safe for Simba and Riolu. Reggie climbed over it, and gently placed his beloved son down. Staraptor flew low enough for Riolu to jump off and land beside Simba.

"O-oof!" Reggie grunted as he got caught by the horns of a Tauros and dragged away from his son. Staraptor too, was pummeled into by a Head Charging Bouffalant, draggin him away from Riolu.

"Da-ad!" Simba shouted, his eyes widening in fear.

"Rioluu!" Riolu called after Staraptor, reaching his hand out to no avail. Not knowing anything else to do, the two scanned for the duo through the rush of Pokemon. As time passed by and neither Reggie or Staraptor could be spotted, Simba and Riolu began to lose hope.

Then, just when they least expected it, Reggie jumped out and threw himself against a cliff. Staraptor flew out from the heard, his wings barely flapping. As Reggie slowly climbed up the cliff and Staraptor limply flapped to his side, Simba and Riolu began to climb over an upward, rocky steep that lead to higher ground.

As Reggie ascended the cliff, he looked down at his pocket, the clawed gloves weren't there. He shut his eyes in anger, they must've slipped off as he jumped out of the herd.

He noticed Staraptor beside him and managed to retrieve his Pokeball. "Staraptor, return." The red beam enveloped the Predator Pokemon and it was gone. Suddenly, the cliff shook and Reggie accidentally dropped the Pokeball. It vanished through the mass of the stampede, he could hear the faint noise of a hoof crushing it. Reggie flinched and shed a small tear.

He looked at his arms, they were scarred and beatened but he knew he had to force himself to climb. Reggie's chest hurt from the repeated rams of Bouffalant and Tauros, he was strained and tired, and he lethargically scaled the cliff. When he felt himself losing balance, Reggie desperately looked up. There stood his steel-faced brother, Paul, watching him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Paul!" Reggie pleaded. His hands became slick with sweat and caused him to lurched down a bit. "Brother, help me!" Now greatly losing his grip, Reggie fruitlessly moved his legs, trying to get a secure footing on the cliff. Looking dissatisfied, Paul paused for a moment, as if he were thinking. A flash second later, the claws on his clawed gloves gleamed in the light and he dug into Reggie's bare flesh.

"AAGH!" Reggie roared in pain, scarlet drips of blood began to trickle down his arm.

"Someone once said," Paul spat icily. "Long live the king!" With that, he threw Reggie off the cliff.

"Aaa-aaa-aah!" Reggie screamed as he plummeted down from the cliff, his arms battering in the air.

"No-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooh!" Simba's shout echoed through the gorge, as he watched his father fall.


	8. Even You Can't Be Caught Unawares!

Chapter Eight: "Simba, What Have You Done?"

"Ri-lu!" Riolu tugged at Simba's shirt when he saw the stampede had cleared at last. Filled with worry, Simba stood up and jumped down the rocks with his Pokemon. Once he reached the ground, Simba walked around aimlessly through the thick dust that still lingered.

Coughing up some dust, Simba called, "Da-ad!"

"Ri-ooh!" Riolu put his hands around his mouth. Hearing no reply, the two continued their search. As Simba and Riolu passed some small dead trees, they heard a sound coming towards them.

"Dad?" Simba turned his head to the sound's source in hope. It was a Tauros, it must've been left behind and was running after the herd. Crushed, Simba looked away and began to search elsewhere; on the other hand, Riolu watched the Tauros run.

It bounded around the broken branch, and the Enamation Pokemon noticed a figure underneath the branch. Shutting his eye, Riolu scanned the body's aura...it was Reggie.

"Riolu!" Riolu called to Simba and pointed over to the snapped branch. Simba turned and peered closely; seeing it was his father, he ran over to him, clinging onto the promise that Reggie was still living. As Simba and Riolu walked around Reggie's battered body, Simba looked at his father's face, Reggie's eyes were shut solemnly, he looked like he died in sorrow.

Not wanting to accept the fact that his father was dead, Simba asked, "Dad?" Reggie remained still. "Dad, come on," Simba's voice was on the verge of tears, he tried to nudge his daddy awake. "You gotta get up-Dad...we gotta go home." When Reggie did not stir to any of his actions, Simba's denial began to crumble.

Feeling alone and scared, he looked around and yelled, "Hee-ell-lp!" Simba heard his voice echo. "Somebody!" The echo came again. "Anybody," Simba quit the effort of raising his voice. "Help..." The boy felt tears streaming out of his eyes. Riolu's lip trembled and he began to cry as well.

"Ri-ri," He called Simba back, crying onto Reggie's arm. Swallowing, Simba came back to Reggie's body, gently lifted up his arm, and snuggled against Reggie's chest, pouring out all his tears. Eventually, Riolu and Simba stopped sobbing and just stayed by Reggie's body.

"Simba," An icy voice whispered his name. "What have you done?"  
Startled, and his eyes brimmed with tears, Simba wriggled away from Reggie's body and turned to the voice. It was his Uncle Paul, looking very sternly at him.

"The Tauros and Bouffalant," Simba blubbered, Riolu walked up to his side. "A-and he tried to save me," Simba breathed rapidly as he tried to fight back his tears, and Riolu whimpered. "It was an accident, I-I didn't mean for it to happen." Beginning to cry again, he looked at Reggie once more.

"Of course you didn't mean for it to happen," Paul replied emphatically. Unable to control himself any longer, Simba started to bawl loudly. He and Riolu hugged his uncle, muffling their tears onto Paul's coat.

Paul patted both of their backs, suppressing the urge to shove them away, and tried to calm the two down. "No one means for things to happen."

Once he felt Simba and Riolu had eased a little, Paul brought up, "But the Pokemon Master is dead," His lip quivering, Simba looked into his eyes. Paul continued, "If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Simba fell silent, realizing that his pride of telling Riolu to Force Palm the ground started the stampede in the first place.

"I imagine," Paul looked down at him gravely. "Your mother will be in great despair if she found out what you've done."

Stifling his tears, Simba asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Run away, Simba," Paul stopped hugging them and stepped back. Tentatively, Simba and Riolu looked at Reggie.

"Run away," Paul repeated, snapping their attention back to him. "Run, run away, and never return."  
Simba and Riolu turned around and began to sprint northwards, they exited the gorge via through an opening with light coming out at the entrance. As soon as they left, Trip, Ursula, and Barry appeared in the dust, and stood behind Paul.

Frowning disdainfully, he ordered, "Kill them."


	9. So Prepare For The Chance Of A Lifetime,

Chapter Nine: Simba's Exile

"Riolu, don't slow down," Simba noticed his Pokemon was getting tired. "Try to keep up."

"Ri-oh," Riolu took a breath and increased his pace. Suddenly, the two screeched to a halt, a tall cliff loomed over them and at the base of it was a pile of rubble.

"Ri-lu!" Riolu cried out urgently and pointed behind Simba. The trainer turned around to see Ursula, Trip, and Barry stepping out of the shadows, creeping closer to them. In a hurry, Simba scanned for an escape route. Feeling the adrenaline rush over him, he grabbed Riolu's hand, and veered to the left. Simba gave Riolu a boost over the pile of rubble and followed after him.

The minute after he climbed over the rocks, Trip's clawed glove came down, missing Simba by a millisecond. Angry that he escaped his wrath yet again, Trip dug his claws into the rock, leaving white scratch marks.

Without looking back, Simba and Riolu dashed up the cliff. When they reached the top, they stopped yet again. Looking down, they saw how high the fall down was and were hesitant if they could make it. Swallowing, Riolu looked back, their pursuers were gaining on them.

"Riolu!" Riolu tugged at Simba's sleeve. Understanding him, Simba drew a quick breath and jumped down the edge. Gravity went in effect, and the two were tumbling down the cliff's rocky surface.

"Ah-ooh-ah-ow-oof!" Simba cried in pain as he landed on almost every part of his body. A short distance away, Trip, Ursula, and Barry had jumped over as well, but were running down the cliffside. Towards the end of Simba and Riolu's tumble, the rock protruded upwards.

The human and his Pokemon curved into the air a bit, and landed in a thicket of briars. After checking if Riolu was okay, Simba carried him and carefully stepped over any thorny branches, not wanting to get hurt. Barry ran alongside with Trip and Ursula down the cliff, he looked ahead and noticed the thicket of brambles.

"Whuh-oh!" He muttered, and changed his position. Barry crouched low and dug his clawed gloves against the surface, hoping the traction would stop him. As he neared the edge, he shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. To his relief, the blonde stopped at the proturding rock.

"Whew," Barry sighed in relief. Just a second later, Ursula slammed into his back, pushing him closer to the edge. Before Barry could react, Trip slammed into Ursula, thus throwing him into the briars. "Who-oa-ah!" Trip and Ursula heard Barry cry out as he fell into the thorns.

A second later, Barry jumped out yowling, "YEOW-OW-OW-WOW-OW!" Trip and Ursula began to howl with laughter.

"Ah-oh-eee-yee-ow!" Barry flinched in pain as he climbed back to the cliff, he was covered in spikes from head to toe. At the sight of him, Ursula doubled over, chuckling some more; Barry slowly limped past her, twitching at the pain of the barbs.

Trip smirked at the blonde, then looked out into the horizon. "Hey," He caught Ursula and Barry's attention. "They're getting away."

"Go get them then!" Barry snapped. He dug out some tweezers from his pocket and began to pluck out the thorns.

Ursula replied, "There is _no_ way I'm going in there!"

"Yeah," Trip began to snicker. "You want us to end up like you, Maractus butt?" At this, Ursula howled with laughter.

Grumbling, Barry continued to pluck out the thorns on his legs and pointed out, "But Paul wants us to finish the job!"

"They're as good as dead out there anyway," Ursula looked out at the sunset, Simba and Riolu's dark silhouettes were getting farther and farther away. Glaring back at Barry, she brought up, "And _if_ they come back, we'll kill'em."

"Yeah!" Barry shouted at the top of his lungs, he peered at Simba and Riolu's fleeing figures. "You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" The last two words, "kill ya" echoed through the open space. Not seeing any point to watch the kid leave, the trio brushed themselves off, and helped Barry on their way back to the Pride League.

=Many hours later, at Pride Rock=

Paul looked at group of trainers grieving for his brother's passing. He barely lifted his head as he spoke, "Reggie's death, was a terrible tragedy." Paul swallowed, then continued, "And to lose his son, Simba, who had barely begun to live..."

Murmurs of sorrow and shock went throughout the group. With tears pouring from her eyes, Shida tightly hugged Ash. Pikachu jumped down from his trainer's shoulder and tried to comfort Growlithe. Ash patted Shida on the back of her neck, and looked for Sarabi.

He spotted her in the center of the group, closing her eyes as if to prevent herself from weeping. Gently, Ash took Shida's hand and strode over to Sarabi. Wanting to ease Sarabi, he held her hand out of sympathy.

"For me," Paul was still staring at the ground. "It was a deep, personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the rank of Pokemon Master."

"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy," He slowly lifted his head up. "We shall rise," Behind him, the shadows of two Cruel Trainers shown, and they were walking out of Pride Rock. Noticing this, Ash stared and gasped.

Ignoring him, Paul went on, "To greet the dawning of a new era," Confused, the whole group of trainers looked up. Lots of Cruel Trainers were crawling out of Pride Rock like an infestation of parasites. Frightened, the crowd gasped in fear.

"In which League and Cruel Trainer," Paul jumped onto the ledge of Pride Rock. "Ally together, in a powerful and prosperous future!" The menacing snickers of Cruel Trainers rung throughout the Pride League as more and more came to Pride Rock.

Sitting on a rock from afar, Bibarel clutched her staff and shook her head solemnly. "Ooh-hoo-hoo.." She muttered softly. Not knowing anything else to do, Bibarel headed back to the lake. As she floated in the water, Bibarel felt a tear leak out of her eye.

Looking at the tree that had the Simba painting on it, Bibarel swam up to it, stood up on the tree bank, and smeared the picture with her hand.


End file.
